Naruto and Goku the KI shinobi
by L Lawliet Ryuzaki
Summary: eternal dragon keeper 21 adopted the story
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story I just thought of it 1 day and just HAD to write it...OH I think I should say this before I start the Rikoudo sannen was trained by the kais and is stronger than all the kais,finally he created the rasengan and hirashin and shariningan byakugan and rinnengan are all just jutsus

* * *

"Talking"

**'Thinking'  
Emphasis** **on a word**

_Attacks_

**(**Authors not**)**

* * *

Somewhere in space we can find 2 saiyan space pods heading to a planet called Earth. In these pods where the soon to be Naruto Uzumaki and Goku Uzumaki.

On Earth

A local traveler was walking around in a forest enjoying the nature around him. But he suddenly stopped when he heard a huge crash that looked couple miles away. Becoming interested, he quickly decided to check it out, and dashed to the crash site. Once he got there the traveler saw 2 circular pods. "What are these?"He asked to himself. He slowly and cautiously approached the saiyan pods. When he was merely a few feet away, the saiyan pods started to slowly open. When he saw what was in there he was slightly angered. Why would someone leave 2 babies in the middle of nowhere,especially ones that looked to be about 1 maybe 2 weeks old. Since they came here from space pods he decided to wait a little while to see if these children's parents would appear...Well...from space... After a couple of hours of making sure the children where okay he decided to just take them to his home and if the parents return than he would,threaten them,kick the father in the balls and then return the children. He picked up the children and said "Well looks like I'm your temporary father...Hm...What to call you?..Ah I know I'll call you Naruto cause' for some reason you remind me of Ramen,and I'll call you Goku because...You just look like a Goku...And my last name is Uzumaki so you 2 will temporarily be Goku Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki until your parents appear or if your parents appear. But until than you can call me dad or Shun Uzumaki the Rikoudo sannin."

9 years later

In the 9 years Goku and Naruto have stayed with Shun they have discovered that he is a **very **powerful man. They have discovered that Shun has learned to mix spiritual and physical energy to create what he calls chakra. They also found out that they where, surprisingly, his first students who he trained in chakra **and** an energy called KI. When they asked why he trains them he replies "Many reasons,but mainly you are my sons I want you to be strong and be able to protect yourselves when I'm not around." And so he has made sure that they would be able to handle themselves when they traveled out in to the real world. They have been trained since the age of 5. They have been living a relatively peaceful life until Naruto and Goku became 9,the day the ten tailed demon appeared.

It was a relatively peaceful day. They just finished up training,like always they learn 2 technique a week. Just when they where heading in the house to rest up,they sensed something powerful and demonic.

Shun sensed this power and ordered his sons into the house,they begged to come with and he refused and left. Once he got close to the soon to be battle field he quickly realized his sons had followed him. Quickly knocking them out he put up a strong barrier around them and ran a few more miles away before he finally found the demon.

It was a long and hard battle. But Shun eventually realized that there was only 1 way to defeat this beast. He quickly led the beast to where his sons where. He was just glad that his sons would be asleep for this. He quickly made a clone. Than he went through 500 hand-seals at lightning speed. While he did this,his clone was quickly drawing a seal on both of his sons stomachs. When they where both done,Shun called out "FUINJUTSU STYLE:FORBIDDEN SEAL OF CREATION."And suddenly the Juubi split into 2 glowing orbs. 1 black and 1 white. The white being the Juubi's Yin energy,and the black being the Yang energy. Shun quickly slammed the white orb into Goku's stomach and the black into Naruto. Because he mastered chakra and actually had SOME chakra left,Shun was able to survive long enough to wake up his sons and explain to them that he knew that this day would come and that he had written all of his Techniques in a scroll in his room along with his most precious artifact...An orange ball. He finally said his last request to his sons "Please...Goku...Naruto...Never...Kill...Unless... Absolutely necessary. Don't want you to become crazy killers. And please,before you learn anymore of my techniques try to perfect the ones you already know...Don't want you getting overconfident because you got so many techniques now do we...Well,see ya Naruto...Goku..."That night Naruto and Goku cried in sorrow,and buried their father.

* * *

**(**AN:I think I should explain what they look like real quick. Goku:has a brown monkey tail and is wearing a black,no sleeved GI,has a sword that's hilt is gold and the blade is silver looking and the design on the blade is basically a black shenron which is in a black sheath strapped to his back,and he is wearing the same shoes as Shikamaru. Finally he has black wristbands. Naruto: Has a red monkey tail and is wearing a black short sleeve shirt,over that is an orange sleeveless jacket. He is wearing the shoes from his shippuden self. he has light brown ninja pants that stop right above his ankles. And he has the Rikoudo Sannen's staff strapped to his back**)**

It's been about a year since that terrible night,and so far Naruto and Goku have lived up to Shun's last wish's. Naruto and Goku are 10 Yrs old now. And right now we can find them getting ready for a spar.

Naruto asked to his brother. "Are you ready." Goku nodded. As soon as he said that Naruto quickly aimed a punch at Goku's face. But Goku seeing this,jumped over Naruto's head and started doing hand-seals and shouted. "_Hidden rage style: rage revealed._" Goku's hair suddenly gained 3 blonde stripes and Goku's Eyes turned completely black,and his tail started whipping around furiously. Naruto seeing this thought ** 'Oh...shit...should have asked dad to teach me that one too'**. Goku ran over to Naruto at super sonic speed and tried to kick Naruto in the face. But Naruto barely seeing an opening grabbed Goku's foot and flipped over Goku's head and prepared to kick Goku in the back,but before he could hit his back Goku turned into a log with a picture of Goku doing a piece sign,Naruto jumped up into the air before Goku could punch the back of his head. While being in midair Naruto did a single hand-seal and shouted "_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU_." While landing 500 more Naruto's appeared. While his clones distracted Goku, the real Naruto stood back with a clone and started to form a rasengan. Just as Goku finished off all the clones he saw Naruto **about **to finish a rasengan,So,seeing this opening Goku quickly elbowed Naruto in the gut,took out his sword and aimed it at his neck and said "Do you give?"Naruto stared at him for a moment. Than out of no where he pointed behind him and said"Holy shit a giant fish."Goku quickly turned around looking for a fish,only to be met with a Naruto clone **(**I'll be calling em' NarutoC/GokuC from now on**)** with a rasengan to the face. Goku was pushed into a giant rock because of the impact,and he quickly turned to normal again.

"Well...That was a close round,but looks like I win Goku." "I know,I really have to learn to control my hunger like you...I've been meaning to ask you. How are you smarter than me.""Simple...I go into dad's library and read." "...What's a library?" **'Really?' **"...Lets just go get something to eat." "FISH,FISH,FISH,FISH." "Alright than fish it is."

Miles away

A young blue headed girl was standing at the side of a cliff looking at a small device in her hand. "Yup, looks like I'm going in the right direction." Bulma said. **(**If you didn't know it was Bulma from the beginning you will get smacked in the face by a cookie holding a fish in your sleep**)**

Back with Naruto and Goku

"Hey Naruto, look at the fish I caught."Goku said pointing to a fish that looked maybe. 100 pounds? That was attached to his tail,which was attached to his naked body. "WOW that's a huge fish!" Naruto said, also naked "But not as big as this one."He said pointing to the fish on his tail that looked about 3 times the size of Goku's fish."These fish should be enough food for lunch." Goku said happily.

The Brothers started on their way to get to their small house. But when they where about halfway there, they were hit by a car...Yes hit by a car.

Bulma was very shocked that she just hit 2 little boys that appeared to have been about 9 years old. Bulma quickly got out of her car to check if they where okay...Suddenly Naruto and Goku shot up screaming "WE WON'T DIE TO A WEAKLING OF A MONSTER LIKE YOU."And they quickly ran to the car and started destroying the car with their respective weapons,until Bulma suddenly shouted "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "KILLING THIS FISH STEALING MONSTER!" "THAT ISN'T A MONSTER!" "WHAT IS IT THAN!" They said still beating on the car."A CAR!"At that they stopped and looked at her,while asking at the same time "What's a car?"Bulma just stared at them when they said that"...You really don't know what a car is."Goku turned to Naruto and said "Your the smart one what's a car?"Naruto replied with "I'm smart at math and reading...NOTHING else." Goku did an 'o'. Than Naruto and Goku realized something and got closer to Bulma."What are you anyway?" Bulma looked at them strangely after that. "I'm a human." She said as if it was obvious. They replied by saying "We've never seen another human other than dad before and grandpa." Once they said that Bulma realized something. "Wait,does that mean you've never seen a girl before." Naruto decided to comment on that."Girl?...dad has told us about a girl before, he said that if we ever met 1 we should treat them with utmost respect...And he also said something along the lines of 'And if the girl is hot, you need to try to get her in bed and ***** while *** and *** up the ***** The really ***** **** *** *** ***** *** while **** **** *** ****** *** **** than finish off with a **** *********** ***** **** *****.'...I never understood what any of that ment." '**I didn't even know that there where swear words that where that long.**' "Yeah, he was weird."Goku said. "So,would you mind having lunch with us,we haven't had company in a long time." Naruto said with excitement in his voice. It was true,the only **visitor **they ever had was there, now dead, grandpa. Grandpa Gohan **(**AN:Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya.**) **"Let me check something real quick first." Bulma said as she pulled out her dragon radar. Quickly looking at the radar she realized something. **'From the looks of it the dragon ball's are likely at these kid's house.' **"Hmmm...Okay than lets head out" Bulma said

Once they got there the first thing Bulma saw was a stone on the ground that said.

Here lies Shun Uzumaki.

May he rest in peace up in his perverted heaven.

We miss you dad.

It also had an orange ball on top of it, she quickly ran and grabbed the dragon ball and said "I was right you guys do have a dragon ball." The 2 boys quickly grabbed the ball from her and said "Give Dad back!" Quickly realizing she couldn't just take the dragon ball,she asked "Hey brats what do you want for that dragon ball." This is where Goku asked "Dragons have balls?" "...Not that kind of balls" "Than whats a dragon ball." **(**I don't want to write the explanation so if you really don't Know read the manga or watch the show**) **"...Goku,brother meeting" Naruto and Goku quickly huddled together and started whispering while looking back at Bulma from time to time. Once they finished Goku quickly spoke "We'll give you the ball if 1. We may come along 2. We will visit a city cause' we've never been to one and finally 3. After you get your wish you give the ball right back."Bulma quickly agreed.**'Good thing I didn't mention that they get scattered around the world after the wish has been granted.'**

* * *

**NARUTO AND GOKU THE KI SHINOBI**

* * *

love it?hate it? I don't care just review,flames welcomed  
If any of you are wondering the pairings are Naruto/Launch Goku/Chichi

welllllllllllllllllllllll good-bye oh and I know this chapter wasn't great but I promise it will get better starting next chapter

* * *

44 out :D lc: :3


	2. The Nimbus and the Turtle hermit

Well 2nd chapter of my new story,so far this is the only story that I could actually see where I'm going with I really hope you guys like it,so here it is

* * *

"Talking."  
**'Thinking.'  
**Attacks.  
**Emphasis on a word.**  
**(**Authors Note**)**

* * *

While walking out of the small house Goku decided to ask "Hey Bulma how do we know where to start looking,the dragon balls could be anywhere in the whole world right."

At that Bulma stopped and said"Just who do you think your dealing with kid,I'm no amateur."She suddenly pulled out a circular device from her pouch."Check it out."Bulma said while she pushed the top button. After she pushed the button several dots appeared on the screen of the device.

"Huh" Both Naruto and Goku said looking at the machine. Bulma decided to answer the unasked question "It's a special radar that tracks the dragon balls,see these 3 dots,there our 3 balls these are the other dragon balls, looks like the closest one is here,about 750 miles to the west."She said while showing them the device. They decided to ask "Is that far?" "Let's just say that it's out of our walking range,and since you 2 destroyed my car,we need a new set of wheels."she said while looking through her bag.

She soon took out a small box and started looking through it. "Now let's see now,what am I in the mood for...Ah,this will be fun for awhile."She said taking out a blue capsule,and tossing it a few feet away.

Once it landed it exploded and turned into a...Motorcycle? Yeah a motorcycle. Naruto and Goku were shocked as Bulma walked to the motorcycle Naruto and Goku asked at the same time. "H-how did you do that?" Than Naruto realized something "YOUR SOME KIND OF WITCH AREN'T YOU!" "What,this has nothing to do with witchcraft, everyone in the city has Dino caps. How could you travel without them" Bulma said. Naruto started to poke the vehicle with his staff. "Hey will you stop that, hop on it won't bite." Naruto and Goku jumped on and said "where on." "Okay,hang on than."Bulma said as the Motorcycle took off at a great speed.

"Wow,this thing can go faster than I run" **'Barely' **Naruto said/thought "Of course it can, get with the program." After a while of driving Bulma suddenly stopped and said "Sorry but right now i have to take a pit stop...Let me rephrase that, cause I don't think you'll understand, I have to pee."She suddenly ran behind a rock...Than she yelled out from behind the rock "GOKU NARUTO COME HERE QUICK!" Naruto decided to say "Sure wish she'd make up her mind." They quickly made their way to...Behind the rock...Anyway,when they got there they saw a,flying dinosaur...Thing. With Bulma in his claw,while Bulma is yelling while looking like she's about to cry.

The Dino **(**I'm gonna call it just Dino.**)** looked at Goku and Naruto and said "Who the heck are you brat's." "I'm Goku and this is Naruto,are you a friend of Bulma's." The Dino started to laugh hysterically and said "Yeah, the best of friends, we were actually going to get some diner at a restaurant where we have a reservation,sorry though the reservation is only for 2 so, bye."The Dino got a rope from...Somewhere. And tied Goku and Naruto to a tree. After that, he took off into the air with Bulma in his hand. Goku suddenly said "Gosh I think he was lying." Naruto just looked at him and said."Sometimes I think your **to** stupid."

Goku ignoring him looked up at Bulma and the Dino flying into the air and said "Hey where you guys going huh!?"Bulma suddenly shouted from where she was."Don't just stand there idiots. GET. ME. DOWN!"Goku used his tail to untie him and Naruto than he said "Naruto,how are we gonna help her?We don't know how to fly. "Naruto replied with a. "Simple..._Shadow clone jutsu._" Suddenly 2 more Naruto's appeared"Good,now..._Transformation jutsu_."The 2 NarutoC's turned into 2 gigantic birds. Naruto jumped on one of them and said "Hop on Goku,this will be fun." Goku jumped on one of the birds and shouted "Let's go."

So they flew off trying to reach giant the Dino. Once the Dino saw the 2 kids trying to reach him on the birds,he decided to speed up. Seeing this Naruto quickly took out his staff and said"Goku let's use the _twin Draco blast_."Goku quickly nodded to his suggestion. Goku quickly put his left hand in front of him,and Naruto put his right hand in front of him,than they both shouted "_TWIN DRACO BLAST._"Suddenly a small blast that had a dragon as the tip came out of Goku and Naruto hands and wrapped around the Dino like some kind of twister...The Dino looked like roadkill after. Since the Dino died,of course Bulma would fall to her doom and die too...Nah I'm just kidding Goku jumped up and cached her. They quickly landed and continued their journey.

**(AN:**Sorry guys But I can't think of what to write right here so I'm skipping to before Goku finds the turtle, on with the story**) **"Hey where are you 2 going" Bulma asked seeing Naruto and Goku walking out of the house. "Training." They both replied. Once outside Goku said"Whoever can lift the biggest object wins" Naruto quickly agreed. They started running all over the place looking for something heavy. And Naruto found a **huge **tree. Knowing neither of them would be able pick it up,they both _said "Hidden rage style: Raging strength."_ and tried lifting it up with each other. They where able to lift it...barely. They quickly tried finding another thing to lift. They did but when they tried lifting it, it...talked "What in the world" Goku said.

Once Goku saw that it was alive he immediately dropped it and saw that it was a turtle. The turtle said "Oh ow hah pain." When he was dropped. Bulma quickly came out of the house and said. "Hey Naruto, Goku whose out here."she looked down and spotted a turtle "Hey who are you?"She looked closer at the turtle and said "Strange a tortoise shouldn't be living around here, aren't you supposed to be living by the sea."The turtle replied with "Yeah,and I'm very concerned about being so far from home. By the way do you have any salt water." Bulma replied with" Sure we'll fix ya right up."

After the turtle finished his salt water Bulma asked "So what are you doing here?" The turtle answered by saying"To make a long story incredibly short, I'm lost, It's that simple, I'm lost, I've been trying to get back home to the sea for over a year now" Bulma replied by saying. "That's so sad,and your still not anywhere near the sea. Hold on a sec let me get my map."She came back out after a minute with a small book "Bad news,your still 100 miles away."The turtle said "That'll take me 20 years."Goku decided to say "That sounds like a long time." Bulma said to the turtle "I wish there was a way we could help you."Goku and Naruto suddenly said at the same time "Hey I know would you like me to carry you to the sea ." The turtle quickly replied "W-why yes thank you." But Bulma suddenly shouted "ARE YOU 2 NUTS!" "But you just said you that you wish we could help why don't we just take him to the sea" "I didn't mean that for real Goku where on an adventure we don't have time to transport a turtle,Okay." Naruto decided to state the obvious "Your impossible." Bulma replied angrily "I'm impossible,what do you mean by that."Goku decided to answer "Well if we're so pressed for time,why did you spend the whole morning in front of the mirror worrying about your hair?" Bulma angrily said"FINE,help the stupid turtle if you want!I can find the dragon balls by myself!" The turtle suddenly appeared on the back of Goku. Naruto said"Let's go."And they ran off into the sunset. Bulma shouted"Fine be that way!I don't need you anyway." She heard a huge roar behind her and turned around to see a HUGE/GIANT T-Rex walking around,as if looking for something to eat.

Right now we can find Bulma on her motorcycle trying to catch up with Naruto and Goku while yelling along the lines of "STOP I MEAN IT GOKU, NARUTO STOP."Once Bulma got to them Goku said "Careful,you'll mess up your hair riding on that thing." "Knock it off, I decided to help."So Bulma

Naruto and Goku continued on their adventure.

More than half-way to the sea they ran into a giant...Bear? Yeah Bear monster. (I'll call it bear)The bear demanded the turtle. Bulma said "You heard him, give him the turtle Naruto. "Naruto and Goku just stuck there tongues out at him. "Huh alright die if you want." "Naruto, Goku you're gonna get us killed." Goku just said "I don't care what this guy says. No" Bulma than whispered/shouted "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND KID." Goku replied in a kind of whiny tone. "But he's my friend Bulma." The bear hearing this said in a hungry tone,while drooling "Not for long." The bear quickly pulled out his sword. Bulma, being really scared, drove off on her motorcycle. While she was driving off, Goku told the turtle that was on Naruto's back "You might wanna get down from there." The turtle was too scared to respond. The bear decided to slash them while they were distracted. When the blade was about to hit them,Goku and Naruto jumped back before it could. The turtle quickly got off of Naruto's back. Naruto looked at Goku and said "Rock paper scissors?" Goku agreed. Goku threw out rock and Naruto threw out a scissors. So Naruto quickly went to protect the turtle. Goku turned to the bear and said "Now it's just you and me." The bear just said "You think your real tough don't you kid."The Bear started swinging at Goku, but Goku just kept dodging. After a while Goku decided it was time to end it. So he quickly jumped on the Bears nose,and he punched him in between his eyes. After that the bears head spurted with blood. "That was easy."

**(AN:**Sorry guys but I'm gonna skip to the master Roshi appears mmmmk**)**

****While Naruto was playing with the sand he saw the turtle with something on his back. He quickly told the others what he saw. And when the turtle got back the old-looking man said.

"Well hello there kids. Kids I want to thank for saving my turtle."

Goku said "It was our pleasure mister." "I'm Roshi the turtle hermit." Naruto and Goku hearing this quickly asked. "Do you know Shun. The hermit of 6 paths. **(AN:**hermit is the same thing as sage**)**" "Hmmm. Cant say that I do." "Ah." "Anyway,which one of them helped you." The turtle replied with "Those 2 boys they helped me." Roshi walked up to them and said "You are very brave boys and because of that I would like to reward you." He said than pointed his staff to the sea and shouted. "Come to me flying nimbus!" From out of nowhere a yellow cloud appeared in front of them. "If you can ride it it's yours. But only the pure of heart can ride it."

He suddenly saw Naruto and Goku flying around in the air in front of him. "Looks like I lost a cloud"

* * *

Well 2nd chapter hope you liked. Review flames welcomed.


	3. Oolong get's a Terrible beat down

yo 3rd chapter,hope ya like. By the way I'm gonna have a poll out. Should I make launch appear Earlier than in the series

* * *

"Talking."  
_Attacks.  
_**'Thinking.'  
Emphasis on a word  
**(AN:)

* * *

**(AN:**Naruto/Goku got the tsunade necklace and the nimbus. Bulma got the dragon ball. You should check how she got the dragon ball if you don't know. Sorry guys things like that I didn't write. But I will start writing the explanations,long parts,perverted part,and the what not starting this chapter.**)**

Once they left the beach, and got back to the capsule house, Bulma quickly said "Wait out here while I go change!"

Naruto and Goku nodded, then started laying on the Nimbus.

Naruto decided to say "I wish dad could see us now." Goku nodded in agreement.

They laid there for a few more seconds, before Bulma screamed from inside the house.

They quickly jumped off the cloud and ran into the house. When they got there, they saw Bulma shaking.

She quietly said "M-my underwear... was on the floor..." She started shaking more, then said. "I'm afraid... to look..."

She started rubbing around where her panties should be, then screamed "THEIR NOT THERE!" 'That means...On the beach...With the old man...'

Goku looked at her, then started smiling when he realized what she was talking about, then said, "Oh, is that all Bulma? It's okay, that's just where I put them."

Bulma asked quietly "What are you talking about?"

Naruto was thinking 'Oh... SHIT!'

Goku replied to Bulma, "When I took them off this morning!"

Then, Bulma started looking angry, "Are you saying you took off my underwear while I was sleeping?"

"Uh-huh, I sure did!"

"This underwear right here?!"

"Yep! That's the one!" Right now, Bulma was loading a gun.

"What are you doing, Bulma?" Once Bulma got the gun loaded, she took aim.

But, before she could shoot Naruto yelled, "WAIT, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR UNDERWEAR! SPARE ME!"

Bulma then said, "Fine!" then started shooting at Goku's back.

Goku started screaming "OW! AH! OW! OW! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku was rubbing his back in pain with Naruto sending him a sincere look.

Naruto and Goku where waiting by the capsule-cycle when Bulma came over and said, "Well, it looks like the Nimbus will be faster, so we'll all take it!"

Naruto quickly saw a flaw in what she said, "But Master Roshi said that only the pure of heart can ride the Nimbus."

Bulma quickly got angry and shouted. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I'M PROBABLY THE MOST PURIST PERSON YOU KNOW!"

Naruto decided to state the obvious. "Bulma, I see two flaws in what you just said. 1; You're the only person we know, so there's not much of a choice there, and 2; I didn't think your pure enough to say the word pure!"

Bulma became even angrier at that, and decided to jump on the Nimbus to prove her point; but when she landed, it wasn't on the Nimbus. It was the damn ground.

Seeing Bulma land on the ground, Naruto said, "Called it."

Bulma replied, frustrated by now, "AHH! I DIDN'T WANT TO RIDE THAT STUPID CLOUD ANYWAY!"

So they set off again, in search for the 5th dragon ball, which, according to Bulma, isn't far off.

Naruto and Goku where on the Nimbus doing loops and twirls, and Bulma was on a motorcycle. But, seeing them doing those small tricks, she shouted, "HEY! STOP THAT YOU TWO! YOUR NOT INVINCIBLE, YA KNOW!" That was when she drove off a very tall hill and almost died from the fall. Luckily, she landed safely. Then, she fell off the motorcycle.

Naruto and Goku quickly came down from the Nimbus. But, before they said anything, they saw the dragon ball glowing.

"Hey, Bulma, look! The dragon ball is glowing!"

Bulma, hearing Naruto say that, quickly took the dragon ball from his hand and replied, "You know what this means, don't you? The fifth ball must be really close! This is great!"

Naruto suddenly spotted a small village a few miles away and pointed at it while asking, "Hey, do you think the dragon ball could be in there?"

Bulma and Goku looked to where he was pointing, and Bulma replied, "Good eye, kid!"

Goku asked "Do you think it's in there?"

Bulma answered excitedly, "Only one way to find out!"

And so, they left on their way to the village. When they got there, all they saw was a deserted town.

Bulma said irritated, "This place is too quiet. Maybe it's deserted."

Goku decided to put in his opinion. "No, people are here, I can feel it!"

Bulma asked, "Are you sure about that? It seems like a ghost town to me!"

Goku replied "Yeah, I'm positive."

"Yeah, if you say so."

They started calling out for people, trying to find someone who lived in the village.

Naruto got sick of searching, and said,

"You know what? Fuck this!" He went to the nearest house and smashed the door in.

He started walking in the house, with Bulma and Goku following, a little freaked out that Naruto just broke into a house. But, when Naruto walked through the doorway, he was hit in the head by an axe. He looked to be in a lot of pain.

Bulma was freaked out that Naruto was just hit in the axe! That is, until the axe shattered from Naruto's head.

"Uhhhh! Ow! Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto screamed as a huge bump formed in his head. Naruto yelled while taking out his staff, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! THAT DIDN'T TICKLE, YA KNOW!"

The old-looking man was shaking now, then he clapped his hands together and said, "Oh please forgive me Master Oolong! I knew it was foolish of me to try to attack you, but I'd rather die then lose my daughter! Oh please don't take her, I'll do anything!"

Naruto got confused at that and said, "Hey, I think you got me mixed up with someone. My name is Naruto , Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my brother, Goku Uzumaki." At that last part, Naruto pointed at Goku, who smiled innocently once he was mentioned.

A little brown-haired girl said from behind a counter, "It's not him, Dad!"

Suddenly, people started surrounding the house.

The little brown-haired girl put a wet cloth on top of Naruto's head and asked, "Does that help?"

Naruto replied "A little."

From the back, Bulma said, "He could have been killed! Shame on you!"

Naruto replied anyway, wanting to annoy Bulma, "Bulma, you shot Goku in the head multiple times back when we where at the capsule house! He has more offense than I do, I have more defense! I don't think this is more than a punch to the head!" Bulma blushed a bit when he said the shooting Goku in the head part.

The man said "I'm sorry, I thought he was Oolong! I was only trying to protect my daughter!"

Goku, hearing this, said, "Daughter? Does that mean you're a girl?" Goku tapped her- er, lower area. "Yep, thought so," Goku said smiling "You're a girl alright!"

Bulma walked over to Goku and punched his head in.

"What did you do that for?!"

Bulma ignored him and asked, "So what does this Oolong do that makes everyone so afraid of him?"

The man answered "He's our worst nightmare, a monster who treats us like his tools!"

Bulma asked "That bad?"

The man replied "Much worse!"

Bulma asked "How so?"

The man answered, "Well, somehow, this terrible creature has the power to change into any shape it wants to! Instead of one nightmare, we are cursed with many! No one knows his real Identity, just that he wants our daughters. That monster has already kidnapped three girls! And yesterday, something horrible happened to me! Oolong has taken an interest in my daughter Pocowanta, and has said that today he will come and marry my daughter!"

Goku asked "Really? But can't we just trap him when he comes ba-"

Naruto stopped him before he could finish. "Wait, Goku, does that sound familiar?"

Goku asked "Does what sound familiar?"

Naruto answered with a question to the father of Pocowanta "What did you say Oolong's power was?"

The man answered with, "He has the power to change form!"

Goku, hearing this, knew what Naruto was talking about. Goku asked, "Mister, do you mean like this?"

Naruto and Goku went through three hand-seals real quick, then said at the same time, "Transformation Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared around them, and when it cleared, instead of Naruto and Goku being there, there was a giant blue-jay, and a small T-Rex.

After a little bit of everyone staring shocked at the sight, they transformed back. Naruto asked "Do you mean like that when you say 'change shape'?" The man was a little stunned, but was able to nod. Naruto looked at Goku and said "Well, that settles it, he's a fake!"

Goku nodded and said to the villagers, "We can take care of this Oolong for ya!" The villagers where still a little stunned at these boys.

Then, before they could set up a plan, Bulma realized something "Oh! I almost forgot! The reason we came here!" Bulma took the dragon ball out from her bag and showed it to them. "We ate looking for a ball that matches this one."

The man, now over his shock, looked at the ball and said, "It is a beautiful ball, but this is my first time seeing it!"

"Yes, I've seen a ball like that," Bulma looked to see a women about maybe in her late 80's. "Young lady, I have the matching one." The old women said.

Bulma said "I knew there was one here! Can I see it, please?" The women nodded and started digging in her pocket,and soon pulled out the 6-star dragon ball.

Goku said "Wow,will you give it to us." The women said "I'm not going to give this ball away,it's been in my family for generations." Bulma asked "Will you give us the ball if we,get rid of this Oolong person, save all the girls, and return this place to a peaceful place again." Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head.

The women said "I may be old but I'm not gullible, how can you take on Oolong by yourselves." Bulma answered with. "Well Goku, Naruto and I are a pretty good team ma'am. Right guys?"

Naruto answered "Well,actually we have,and probably will,be doing **ALL **the work, the only thing you have done so far is be mean to Goku...And you also have the dragon radar...That's it." Bulma got angry at that and shouted "QUIET YOU!" "It's true." Bulma growled than said angrily "Let's just get this over with and get the dragon ball."

After talking for a bit,they came up with a plan,the plan being Naruto transforming as Pocowanta and tricking him to give up the location of the girls...Than make him suffer...A lot. Anyway,here we are,Oolong hasn't shown up yet,Naruto transformed into Pocowanta, waiting..."THAT IS IT,GOKU NEW PLAN,ONCE HE GET'S HERE,BEAT HIM DOWN UNTIL HE GIVES UP THE LOCATION!" Goku replied "I love that plan" Bulma looked at him and said "D-did you really agree to a plan like that." Goku looked at her and said. "When he's like this...I get scared." Bulma stared...

Anyway after a while Oolong appeared in the form of a,Ox?...Devil?...Thing?...I think a devil. Anyway once he appeared Naruto did his best girly voice and said "Ohhhh Oolong I'm over here." Oolong seeing her walked over to her and started started ranting about how beautiful she was and that other romantic shit. Naruto having enough shouted "NOW GOKU!"

Goku hopped out from the house and delivered a kick to the face. oolong was sent flying and smashed into a wall. Naruto appeared above Oolong and said "_Devil's personal flame" _Suddenly a yellow flame appeared around Naruto's arms,and he pointed his arms at Oolong's neck and Goku appeared behind Oolong with a sword pointed to his neck. Goku said with a hardened face "Where are the girls." Oolong not wanting die,led them to where the girls where, in his normal pig form.

Once they got the girls back Naruto and Goku looked at Bulma and said. "That was easy." Bulma stared,"Well we got the dragon ball,that's all we where really here for anyway." Bulma said,still a little freaked out by these **10 year old kids POWER**.

* * *

3rd chapter done  
Review,flames welcome. :D  
Oh,before I go,some people don't like the pairing,I don't really care that much,but honestly launch is one of my favorite girls from dbz. But if you PM me with a **GOOD **reason to change the pairing,than I will. You all have until the next chapter to PM about the pairing,or else I'll just ignore it. Oh and no Bulma/Naruto,I don't like that pairing. Hell you could suggest someone from a different anime.,


	4. Chi-chi and Naruto's crush

Hey, uh. People reading this. I have to say. I'm not introducing Yamcha to this fanfic. I don't see **how** I can bring him in to the story and **WHY **should I bring him in to the story. He never actually did anything important. So. No Yamcha in this story. And no desert episode that means. So I'm starting **AFTER **the desert episodes. So if you are a Yamch fan tha-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. O-oh I'm sorry..As if Yamcha has fan's...Anyway, enjoy your fucking story

* * *

"Talking."  
_Attacks_  
**'Thinking.'  
Emphasis on a** **word**  
**(AN:**Authors Note**)**

* * *

"Oolong...Could you tell me why you took my sword while I was asleep." Goku said to a VERY frightened Oolong.

"W-well I wasn't going to sell it if that's what your thinking. Cause that's crazy."

"..."

"..."

"G-Goku. W-what are you doing with that. N-no GOKU I WAS FRAMED I SWEAR. NO GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT KNIFE . NO NO, NOT THE JEWELS. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

* * *

Elsewhere

"...So...Your brother is really attached to that sword isn't he." Bulma stated while watching Goku beat the shit out of Oolong.

"Well, yeah. I mean, first he tries to drive us away from fire mountain because he's a scared little pussy. Then he tries to break the car so we don't have to got to fire mountain. And NOW he try's take my brother's sword so he would force us to go back and look for his sword somewhere else so we don't have to got to fire mountain. And yeah, he is to attached to that sword. Than again that sword WAS dad's."

Bulma's curiosity getting the best of her, she asked "So...What is your dad like...Actually. Shouldn't you have told him that you where leaving with me. Won't he be worried about you."

At this, Naruto got a downcast expression. "I...I don't think he'll be worried. I mean. He's dead...so...I don't think he's worried."

Bulma, hearing what Naruto said. Immediately regretted asking.

"Hey Bulma." Bulma wondering what he wanted asked "What up kiddo?" Naruto replied. "Could you tell Goku I'm heading out for a walk." Bulma nodded "Sure thing kiddo." Naruto quickly said "Thanks." And left

* * *

*SIGH* **'I wish dad was still here. He was always so funny always knew how to cheer me and Goku up...I should have asked him...Who's older. Me or Goku...Why the hell didn't he tell us something like that...Didn't he say Goku...No...AH FUCK. THIS IS FUCKING ANNOYING TO THINK ABOUT. Goku, No. Me , maybe' **

That train of thought snapped Naruto out of his Emo moment. "Aw fuck. Now that thought is gonna be stuck in my head for a while." *BANG* *BANG* "AH! THE HELL WAS THAT."

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"AH. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp." "NO Please." "SPARE ME." "NOT THE JEWELS. NO. ME BALLS!"

"...OK. Now I'm interested."

Naruto quickly ran to the site where he heard the sounds of agony. Once he got there, what he saw made his heart stop.

Naruto saw a beautiful blonde with green eyes that looked to be a little older than Naruto and Goku. She ha pink sleeveless shirt, long grey sweat pants, black boots, and several gun holster's around her waist with guns in them. And she was holding 2 of the guns. And she was shooting Thief's...Well that explains the sounds of agony. Normal people would be scared from seeing that.

But to Naruto, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"...Wow..." Naruto said as the girl finished dealing with the thief's.

"...Damn..." The girl heard Naruto say that and looked in his direction.

She continued looking in his direction for a while longer. She than started walking away.

Once Naruto couldn't see her anymore, he jumped down from a small tree. "That was close."

"Yeah, it was."

Naruto now finds a gun pointed at his head and an arm getting ready to choke him if necessary. Naruto was able to turn his head a little in her direction to see that his attacker was the girl who just killed the thief's. "...So...How's life?" The blonde girl stared at him. "The fuck you just say." "I said" Naruto started while grabbing the girl's arm and forcing it behind her back and took the gun away from her before she could shoot at him, he than aimed the gun at her head. "How's life. Cause yours may be ending soon" Naruto finished.

The blonde girl had one thing to say. "...Fuck."

* * *

"Goku where are you going?" Bulma asked seeing Goku walking away.

"I'm going to look for Naruto." Goku responded "But we have to look for the dragon balls." Bulma said "We can do that later, bye" Goku said before walking away.

"...Come on Oolong. Where going to look for the dragon balls ourselves."

* * *

**'If I was Naruto, where would I be...I'd be in a garden...Where would I find a garden out here' **

While Goku continued looking for Naruto, he stumbled upon a girl who looked to be a little older than Goku and was wearing, A blue metal bikini? With a pink helmet, pink gloves, pink boots and a green cape.

"Hi, my names Goku. Who are you." The girl replied. "I'm Chi-chi, who are you."

"I just said I'm Goku."

"..."

"..."

"NARUTOOOOOO GOKUUUUUUUUUUU HELP."

"Looks like Bulma needs my help. Hey Chi-chi, wanna come with me?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Chi-chi replied.

"Okay let's go. FLYING NIMBUS." Goku yelled. A yellow cloud soon appeared in front of them. "Let's go." Chi-chi nodded and got on the cloud

* * *

"NARUTOOOOOO GOKUUUUUUUUUUU HELP."

".`..Well looks like you got lucky Ms...Uh... What the hell is your name anyway"

"...You have me at gun point and your asking for my name. Not something like 'Why did **you** have a gun at **my** head a few seconds ago.' or 'Who where those people you killed.'"

"..."

"..."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Why the fuck would I care."

"...It's Launch. My name is Launch Lunch" Said the now named Launch.

"Oh. Before I go. I don't even know what this machine is. So I couldn't kill you with this anyway. Sooo, Bye." Naruto said and Poof'ed into a cloud of smoke.

"...T-the bastard didn't even know what a fucking gun was."

* * *

" *Puff* *Puff*. Why do I feel breathless. T-that girl...No time to think of that now. Now is time to go and help Bulma." Naruto said to himself once he left Launch

* * *

"So you want us to go get this banjo fan from Roshi to extinguish the fire, than we can have the orange ball." Goku stated. The Ox king nodded.

"Goku, hand me a kunai." Goku through a kunai at Naruto, and Naruto caught it before it stabbed him.

"Ox king, I'll get rid of that fire for you." The kunai started to glow a light blue.

"Okay... Dragon's spike." Naruto through the kunai at the fire. Just before it connected, the kunai exploded into the shape of a dragon's head. There was a huge explosion that covered the whole area in dust.

Once the dust cleared, they didn't see any fire. And they didn't see a castle either.

"...Oops."

* * *

Here's your fucking chapter.

Review or flame.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone...I'm so sorry I can't finish the story. I went through so many scenarios for the next chapter. I can't finish it. I'm sorry. I just can't make the story, so sorry. I just cant finish the story ...If any of you want to make this story I have 2 request.

keep the pairing the same.

keep the beginning the same.

if you want it just PM the name to me.


End file.
